far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
RRH10 - Captain Iago's Funtime Variety Hour
'Captain Iago's Funtime Variety Hour '''is the tenth session in the campaign Red Right Hand. In it, the Star-Cleavers make their final preparations for the upcoming attack on Steelhold, and leave The Last Bastion, heading for Steelhold. Summary The party discusses how to spend their war funds, and Glade begins preparing her scrying spell to spy on Flynn. Iago details his plans for the airship to the construction team, and they begin work. Iago sells some of the party's spare items, and Eptol and Resmi visit the city's enchanter to upgrade their weapons - he embues Resmi's staff with the magic of fire, and Eptol's katana with a magical keen sense. The Enchanter also gives Resmi a jet black human slaying arrow. Iago enters, and asks the enchanter to make his armour look like a pirate outfit. The trio returns to the rest of the party, and Glade scries on Sarinak because the party is curious as to what he's up to. They see him fighting some of the Steelhold guard, and Iago attempts to magically message him but fails. The next day, the party awakes to receive the delivery from Noore - the clockwork golem and soldiers, as well as the green gemstone the Mayoress of Noore used to control the soldiers. Iago takes the staff, and requests that the construction team recraft the face of the golem to look like his, so that he can control it with his enter image spell. He also requests a big carving of his face on the airship. Resmi collects the enchanted items, and returns to the group where Glade scries on Flynn. Flynn is in a small dark room in Steelhold, and there is a strange blackened mark on his face. Eptol recognises this as being similar to the mark on Pyrria's face and speculates that this might mean that the other fragment of Yir is inside Flynn. The party explains Pyrria, Yir, and their deal with a devil to Glade and Ovar. Glade reveals to the team that she is not, in fact, a farmer. The day after, the recrafting of the golem and the construction of the airship is completed. Iago names the airship The Mountain's Mist. Stinzen and his allies decide to join the Cleavers for the battle. Along with Nordison and his men, the party leaves on the Mountain's Mist and heads towards Steelhold for the battle with the Blood Queen. Trivia *'Introductions: 'This session introduced The Enchanter. *'Deaths: 'In this session, no notable characters died. *'Notable Events: '''This session saw the construction of The Mountain's Mist completed, the party find out where the other fragment of Yir is, and the party make the final preparations for the battle at Steelhold. Quotes ''"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GET YOU MAGICAL? LET'S!" ''- The Enchanter ''"...And also, you want a big carving of your face on the ship? AND on the golem?" "It's very important to me that my face be on things. I'm sorry if it's not to your tastes." ''- A Last Bastion craftsman and Iago ''"I have a startling confession to make. ...I'm not actually a humble farmer." ''- Glade